


Pity Party

by Kylux_TRASH



Series: Meurtre: Kylux Middle Class Family AU [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 1960s, Abuse, Added to Huxloween, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - Middle Class Family AU, Blood, Blood and Torture, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Possession, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Horror, Hux is Not Nice, Huxloween, Insanity, Inspired by Music, Lies, M/M, MCF AU, Middle Class Family AU, Murder, Period-Typical Sexism, Possession, Psychological Horror, Serial Killers, Short Chapters, Songfic, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Violence, id like to apologize for my shitty summary, sadists.... everyone in this fam are sadists, well except like Oli and Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: Ahhhh, I haven't written for this au is SUCH a long time, (*eyeballs the third fic in this series which I haven't even finished. hehe) but when I listened to Melanie Martinez's, "Pity Party" it just inspired me. It also made me ask the question what if Kylo tried to throw a party? And no one showed up? What would he do, and how would he react?And idk... that sounded like an interesting fic.Added to Huxloween Day Twenty-Seven: Possession





	1. Trapped Inside This Hell That Holds Me

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC IS VERY TRGGERING! Please read the tags as this fic contains the following; 
> 
> Murder  
> Manipulation (Emotional and in some cases physical abuse)  
> Blood  
> Senseless acts of murder and violence 
> 
> If any of these things trigger you, DO NOT CONTINUE READING!!!  
> ***  
> Okay, so I haven't written for this au in such a loooooooooooonnnngggg time, and this is one of my favorite au's!!! Can you believe it?! Also, this first fic in this series was written during a time when no one in the fandom knew Hux's actual name. So we all assumed it was Brendol Jr., for the sake of the story I'm going to keep it that way. 
> 
> I hope you like this fic! Have a great day!

They were sitting at the kitchen table, enjoying breakfast when Kylo dropped the bomb. 

A bomb that- once dropped- would affect all of their lives.

Hux, Oliver, and Scarlett just didn't know it yet. 

"Hux?" Kylo asked standing rigid with his hands behind his back. 

"Yes my darling?" Hux answered not looking up from his newspaper. He was smoking his pipe and he figured that what Kylo had to say wasn't so important. Probably some sort of housewife issue, or possibly the grocery list. Whatever it was, it wasn't more important than the stock market. 

"Huxxy, I would like to do something magical and wonderful!" 

"Hmm." Hux hummed, not really listening. 

"What could that be momma?" Oliver's voice pipped up. Kylo had made his family oatmeal for breakfast, and said oatmeal was currently sliding down Oliver's chin. Kylo smiled at his child as he used a napkin to clean him up. 

"Well, mama was thinking that we could throw a party! A sort of welcoming party?" Kylo smiled brightly. Oliver hummed his approval and threw his spoon back into his bowl.

"A party? With people?" Scarlett ridiculed while stirring her oatmeal around, looking completely uninterested with breakfast, with the party, even with Kylo. But what else is new.  

"Yesss, a FANTASTIC party _with_ people dear." Kylo smirked as Scarlett scowled. 

"Don't play with your food, Scarlett honey." Kylo thought that he finally won, but Scarlett ignored his command. 

"Father, have you heard of mama's  _marvelous_ plan?" Scarlett directed her attention away from her mother and towards her father, the person with all of the real power and control 

Hux's eyebrows furrowed as he folded his newspaper and placed in on the island surface where his family was eating. He shook of his reading glasses and glared at Kylo. 

"What plan?" He gritted. Kylo opened his mouth to say something but then Scarlett interrupted. 

"Mama wants to throw a party! Yea, she wants to invite all of our neighbors, she thinks it'd be a  _fantastic_ idea."

Hux's mouth hung open so wide that his pipe fell into his bowl of oatmeal. Kylo closed his eyes and pouted before sighing. 

"So you don't like the idea. I thought you wouldn't, but I thought you would. I thought I could be perfect."

"No, I don't like the idea." Hux stated.


	2. Maybe It's A Cruel Joke On Me

“How could I possibly like the idea when I LOVE the idea?” Hux smirked at his wife while Scarlett pouted.

“Really?! Oh Huxy you do?! You’re not just saying that are you?!” Kylo’s entire face was lit up, and he was bouncing in his pumps.

“Of course not dear, how could I ever lie to you?” Hux beamed as Kylo sat in his lap. Kylo left small kisses all over Hux's face, Hux smiled brightly at his wife's extremely open display of love, affection, and adoration. 

Scarlett groaned at the sight of her parents.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Kylo hugged Hux tightly and Hux smiled.

“Really there’s no need to thank me dear,” Hux inhaled the scent of Kylo’s rich perfume. He never wanted to let go of his wife, but he had responsibilities to take care of.

“I’m afraid I have to go,” Hux rubbed Kylo’s back and pulled back.

Kylo pouted and Hux grabbed his chin, “Don’t worry love, I’ll come back during lunch time okay?”

Kylo’s face lit up, “Okay!”

He began clearing the dishes off of the table and placing them in the sink to be washed. Hux cleared his throat.

“Right, well children, let’s go.”

“I thought we were taking the bus this morning father.”

Hux smiled at his daughter, “Today I’ve decided to drive you to school.”

Oliver jumped out of his seat and ran to the living room to pack his backpack.

Scarlett got up and eyed her father carefully, but followed Oli into the living room to prepare for their departure.

“Goodbye my love,” Hux kissed Kylo’s cheek.

Kylo giggled, “Goodbye my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL I know these chapters are short, but it's easier to organize it in my head this way. 
> 
> Come swing by my tumblr, [oforlikelalune](http://oforlikelalune.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are greatly appreciated! <33


	3. Forever, Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible tw for possessive behavior and emotional manipulation.

“Father, are you really going to allow Mother to have a party in our house?” 

Hux peered at his daughter in the rearview mirror of their car, he sighed and shook his head. 

“No my darlings, I shan’t allow it.”

Oliver gasped, “But mommy really wanted to have a party! She’ll be crushed.” 

Hux pulled over in the parking lot of their school and turned to look at his angels directly in the face. 

“I know, but if she has that party the other mothers will laugh at her. Or worse, she’ll make friends and never want to be around any of us again, you don’t want that to happen do you Oli?” 

Oliver shook his head and nervously stared at the floor of their car. 

“But Father, you’ve already told her that she can have the party.”

Hux nodded, “Mother needs to think that I’m okay with it so that she can be happy. You know what she’s like when she’s angry, or worse sad. We don’t want mother to be sad right Scarlett?” 

Scarlett stared blankly at Hux and then let out a breath, “Things do run smoothly when she’s happy.” 

Hux smiled at his children, “See, everything will work out in the end. Promise me that you won't speak a word of this conversation to your mother, she'll be very upset if you do." 

Both children quickly nodded that they wouldn't. 

Hux grinned, " Okay darlings go. Do well in school today, and there might be treats waiting for you later.” 

Scarlett and Oliver beamed and they quickly rushed out of the car. 

Hux watched his children get out of the car with a fond smile before he drove off to his office. 


	4. Just Means There's Way More Cake for Me

True to his word, Hux did come home for lunch. When he got home he was shocked to see Kylo sitting in the living room. He was cutting up paper and gluing handmade flowers on to them. 

Hux was shocked to see how much work he was putting into this party of his. 

“Hello my darling,” Hux bent down and kissed Kylo on top of his pretty little head. 

Kylo beamed. 

“Hello Huxxy! Do you want to see the invitations that I’ve been working on?” 

“Invitations?” 

Kylo nodded and held one up for him to see. Hux quickly read the cards, the date for the party was this Friday at 12:15, it was a perfect time for the housewives of the neighborhood to get together and drink tea and eat sweets. 

Hux didn’t like that, he wouldn’t be able to make sure that Kylo is alright. What if these housewives made fun of Kylo? Or worse, what if they like him, and took Kylo’s attention away from Hux and the children. Hux was not going to tolerate that. 

But he had to pretend. For Kylo’s sake. 

“This looks lovely dear.” Hux loved how wide Kylo was smiling at him, he just hated that it wasn’t because of him. 

Hux could change that. 

“These look  _ perfect  _ my dear, absolutely perfect and lovely.” 

Kylo blushed. “Thank you Brendol.”

Hux smiled brightly, “Dear, why don’t you let me hand out the invitations before I go back to the office, I don’t mind.” 

Kylo stood up and hugged Hux tightly. 

“Thank you, that means so much to me!” 

Hux hugged Kylo back. 

_ Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. MINE.  _

Hux pulled back from the hug and bent down to grab the invitations. 

He kissed Kylo quickly and left the house. He drove to his office and once he got there he threw away all of the invitations. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will probably be waaaayyy longer! Hoped you liked this one! <3


	5. It's My Party and I'll Cry If I Want To

_Did my invitations disappear?_

The morning of the party, Kylo woke up from a nightmare. Hux held him as he cried in his arms.

“What’s wrong my sweetling?” Hux asked Kylo.

Kylo tried to answer, but he couldn’t.

He wanted to make sure that everything was perfect.

He hoped that the other mothers and wives liked him.

Everything had to be **_perfect_ **.

That morning Hux insisted on getting the children ready for school, making breakfast for them, and even giving them a ride to school.

It allowed Kylo an extra hour to sleep, which he was thankful for.

Hux came back to check up on Kylo before he really left for his work.

He helped Kylo dress and even cooked him some oatmeal. Hux watched Kylo eat with a worried look in his eyes.

Kylo smiled as happily as he could despite how anxious he was.

Hux insisted that Kylo take at least one pill today, Kylo didn’t want to, but decided to anyways. Hux was the perfect husband, so Kylo could be the perfect wife and take just one pill.

As Hux was leaving, he kissed Kylo sweetly.

“Kylo, no matter what happens. You have me. Okay? You’re mine, and I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

Kylo nodded, “I’m yours. No one will ever hurt me.”

Hux smiled brightly, “See you at Three darling.”

“Bye my love!” Kylo watched from the door as Hux drove off, once gone, Kylo closed the door and turned back to the house.

Oh there was just so much left to do!

_Why'd I put my heart on every cursive letter?_

Kylo had put so much of himself into the decorations, food, and even invitations. He had to use things that he found from around the house. He’d found these balloons and blew them up, placing them all around the living room.

He’d baked two cakes, made enough lemonade to last for a week, and even pressured Hux to buy a new record. Which Hux happily did.

Kylo continued to nervously clean and cook more food until about 11, at that point he figured he needed to get ready for the party.

He quickly showered and moisturized.

He stared at the new dress that Hux had bought for him, specifically for today’s occasion.

It was crimson red, sleeveless, and short. There was a strap that was sewn on in the front and wrapped around and Kylo’s neck. The color was stunning on Kylo’s body, and it did make him look slimmer. He put on a simple pair of black pumps and turned and turned. Looking at himself in the mirror.

He’d change. He used to think that it was for the worst, but now looking at how beautiful he looked, how happy he was, he realized that it was for the greater good.

He glanced at the clock on his bedside table and _shit!_ 12:30! He was fifteen minutes late to his own party!

He raced down the stairs and double checked everything, making sure it was perfect.

He exhaled nervously and sat on the couch waiting for the doorbell to ring.

He didn’t have to wait long, at the sound, Kylo hopped up and ran to the door. He swung it wide open expecting to see a woman, not a short mailman.

Kylo huffed and frowned.

“Does a Jyn Erso live here?”

Kylo frowned even deeper, “No. I’m sorry.” He quickly slammed the door in the mailman’s face and walked slowly back to the couch.

_Tell me why the hell no one is here_

Was it possible that Kylo put a different time on the invitations? Yes! That was it! He’d put the wrong time, he was known to make mistakes after all!

His stomach grumbled and he solemnly decided to have some cake. He hoped none of the mothers thought that he was too rude, eating the food for his guests. 

He walked into the kitchen and pulled out a vanilla cake, cutting the tiniest piece possible he ate slowly, barely tasting the food. He looked around his house with a sad frown before bursting in tears. 

No one was coming. He knew this. No one was coming because he was weird. Because he was ugly. Because he wasn't really a mother. 

Because he wasn't _**perfect**_. 

He sobbed into his slice of cake and his vision turned into a mush of cream, black, and light blue. He picked up his slice of cake before throwing it against the wall.

Hearing the plate crack match with the sound of his screams, only made him more angry. Growling, he picked up his entire cake and threw it at the balloons, watching in short-lived satisfaction as they popped under the weight of the cake. 

_Tell me what to do to make it all feel better_

Kylo was about to throw all the rest of his food, when he caught his reflection in a dirty pot in the sink. 

He stared at it for a second, he looked gross. His mascara was running down his face, his lipstick was smudged, and his eyes were bright red. 

They did this to him! These  _women._

Kylo smiled bitterly into the reflection as an idea popped into his head. 

If they weren't coming to the party, then he was just going to have to bring the party to them. 


	6. I'll Cry Until the Candles Burn Down This Place, Until My Pity Party's in Flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains torture and violence. Just a heads up.

_I'm Laughing, I'm Crying It Feels Like **I'm Dying**_

Hux decided to check up on his lovely wife earlier than he said. He knew that Kylo would be upset, and it gave him a happy feeling to know that he was going to be the reason that he feels better. 

Hux unlocked the door, and tried his best to put on a somber face. 

"Hello dear, I just wanted to check up on the party I hope you don't mind too much. I know you said no men but I-" 

Hux entered his living room and was greeted by the sight of his neighbor--Mrs. Morrison--tied up in a chair. There was a scarf wrapped around her mouth and she was groaning underneath it, begging him to help her probably. 

"Oh hello Brendol," Kylo purred. 

Hux turned and gave his wife an odd look, he tried to cover it up with a smile. 

"Darling, why is Mrs. Morrison tied up?" 

Kylo grinned, "No one came Hux." 

"I'm sorry dearest, I don't understand." 

Kylo turned away from him, and silently sobbed. As he turned, Hux noticed the glass of wine in his hand. He wasn't supposed to drink alcohol, especially not with the pills that he took everyday. 

"Darling, how much have you had to drink?" 

Kylo's face scrunched up, "No One CAME!" He threw his glass of wine at Mrs. Morrison, it hit her in the head and all of the wine spilled out onto the floor and on her dress. 

"Kylo! Dear, please. Let's sit, and talk and-" 

"No! No more talking Hux, I'm tired of it. I had to talk to the others all afternoon." 

Hux looked between Mrs. Morrison and his wife. 

_Others?_

He quickly ran into the kitchen and hanging from the light fixture was his other neighbor, Mrs. Allison. There were balloons wrapped tightly around her neck, along with a noose. 

It didn't take a genius to know that she was dead. 

Hux had to admire his wife's.... creativity. But he still felt dreadful. There was no way they were going to successfully cover up two murders, one possibly. But two? It just wasn't realistic.  

Others.... Kylo said others...

Hux ran out of the kitchen and into the bedroom, he gasped at what he saw. 

One of his neighbors was nailed to the wall. Hux couldn't really see her face since it was leaning against the wall, but he did notice the tail that was pinned to her ass.

On the floor were two of his neighbors there were kitchen knives sticking out of their eyes and they were propped up sitting around a game board. Their hands were even laying lifeless on the board, making it look like they were moving the pawns. 

1\. 2. 3. 4. bodies and Mrs. Morrison. There were seven houses on this block. Were there others? 

He raced back to the living room to try to get some control over the situation when he saw Kylo holding a cake with three lit candles. 

"Kylo, what are you doing?" 

Kylo ignored him, and threw the cake on Mrs. Morrison body. She shrieked and her chair shook as she caught on fire. 

"Kylo no!" Hux tried to tackle him, but Kylo laughed and danced around him. 

"No one came! No one! Not one Hux! Did you see them Huxxy? Huh Huh?! Did- DID YOU SEE THEM?! They were perfect darling, just perfect, made in my image.. made. By me. I did it Hux. Brendol are you listening- I did, me. I did it. Aren't they beautiful?" 

Hux finally caught up to him and threw him against the wall. He stared at the mess that currently was his wife with sad eyes. 

_Kylo is still blindingly beautiful, even like this._

He felt a hot flash of anger for how things had turned out. If only the world wasn't so cruel to his dear wife, then he would've gladly allowed the women of this block to come to Kylo's party. 

Hux sighed, and the smell of burning flesh comforted him. 

"I'm- oh god. Brendol what have I done? Hux, I-i didn't, I thought they were going to come, they didn't come- they.. They didn't. I'm going to go to jail. I've- I've really done it now, haven't I? I just don't know, I just don't know Hux.." 

"Shhhhh," Hux moved forward and kissed the tears from Kylo's face. 

"You have me. Okay? You have me, I am here for you. You're mine, no one's taking you away from me." Hux caressed Kylo's wet cheek. 

"You hear me Kylo? You are mine!" Hux said with a growl. 

Kylo nodded weakly, "I'm yours." 


	7. Told Them Decorations Were in Pastel Ribbons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warning, this chapter contains sexism that would be typical of the time period. Nothing too bad. (Author is a woman lol)

A fire. 

That's what Hux told the police, firefighters, and the husbands of those wives. 

"My poor wife was just trying to have a house party and well... you know how women are. Beautiful, but forgetful creatures. Heads in the clouds." Hux lightly joked with the officers. 

They laughed. 

"Ah, yes well, you know how women are they like to chat, and talk. So while there was food cooking, I guess they were in our room drinking and playing games, and well the fire had spread at that point! My wife was able to break down the door- a strong one she is - they tried to get out, but the knobs were hot. They were trapped!" 

The officers agreed, that there was nothing they could've done. 

"It was a good thing that I came home." 

The other men agreed with that as well. 

"I came home to see just to check up on her, and well. The entire house was on fire. Engulfed completely in flames. I tried to rescue as many women as I could, but most of them were already dead. My poor wife was passed out from the smoke, I dragged her body out and tried to grab the other women, but it was too late." 

The firefighters nodded in sad understanding. 

"My condolences," He told the husbands. Most of them were numb. Others were somewhat pleased - which didn't surprise Hux. If he was married to a boring, plain, and dull woman he would be pleased to hear of their death as well. 

"My wife is here if you want to question her, but I'm afraid that she's still in shock." 

The officers shook their heads. 

"It's quite alright Dr. Hux, what happened here is a tragedy, but it's obvious that it was an accident." 

"Thank you officers. I have to go pick up my children, and tell them the news." 

The officers said that they understood. 

Hux entered the car, where Kylo was sitting. He was staring at nothing in particular, just straight ahead.

"Darling, we're fine. They believe us." 

Kylo said nothing. 

Hux started the car and grabbed his wife's hand with his right one. 

"I'm going to pick up the children and then we're going to stay in an hotel. Okay? I'll begin to search for a new house." 

Kylo still said nothing. 

Hux squeezed her hand. 

\---

Scarlett and Oliver were quiet as Hux told them the same story he told the officers. 

Scarlett grinned, "So they died?" 

"Yes." Hux said. 

She grinned even wider, "Way to go mom." 

Kylo staring ahead, said nothing. 

\---

They stayed in a hotel for a few days before an offer for Hux to open his own office in Colorado. 

Hux figured that this would be good for the family, far away from the pain of the past. 

Hux told his family that night while they were eating their TV dinners. 

Oliver and Scarlett seemed happy enough by the news. 

"Honey, what do you think? Does that sound nice to you." 

Kylo staring ahead. Said nothing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annndddd that's the end! I know originally I said that I probably won't write more for this au, but someone's given me a really interesting prompt that I think I am going to write! Thank you to everyone who has read all of my fics in this au, given kudos, left comments, and to those who bookmarked my works, it means a ton to me!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this fic, I had so much fun writing it tbh. 
> 
> [This](https://open.spotify.com/user/oforlikelalune/playlist/5GGqUQnltl0zIle8kp5shG)  
> is a playlist for this au/series. So feel free to listen to it while you read and follow it. 
> 
> I also made a [moodboard](http://otp-kylux.tumblr.com/post/155003147821/did-you-see-them-huxxy-huh-huh-did-did-you) for this fic specifically, so please reblog it if you liked this fic. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope that you liked it!   
> Kudos, comments, and boomarks are appreciated and encouraged. <33


End file.
